Camping Spot
Camping Spot is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located on Inlet Beach on the Fallen Arm, between Melia and Riki at purple affinity. Introduction Riki: Riki and friends camp here once! Riki talked to Dundun for ages! Riki catch fish for Dundun and Dundun say, 'Yum yum!' Melia: Is that so? I expect you stayed up rather late chatting away under the moonlight! Riki: Melly right! But Melly shut eyes very early so Melly not eat any grill fish. Melia: What is 'grill fish,' Riki? Riki: Melly not know? Grill fish so yum yum that Dundun's eyes pop out! Gain (+8) Melia: ''intriguing.'' Riki: Melly must eat! Melly not forget taste later! Melia: You've definitely piqued my interest! If you recommend it that highly, I will have to give it a try. Riki: Yay! Melly be very happy! Riki find yum yum fish for Melly to eat. Melia: Teehee. Why thank you, Riki. But we have places to go. We should leave your culinary delights until another time. Riki: Boooring! Riki catch it now! Grill fish tastier than tasty! Melia: ''how will you catch it?'' Riki: Leave it to Riki! Riki splish splash in water and get fish really quick! Melia: I doubt you will catch a fish as easily as that. Riki: Melly wrong! Splish splash not easy! But Riki has bestest flip flap wings in all of village! Melia: Splish splash, flip flap? Are you sure about this, Riki? What if something happens? We're the only ones here. Riki: Riki will set ground on fire too! Melly can sit and wait for Riki's special grill fish. Melia: I can see you won't be persuaded. I suppose I have no choice but to wait for your return, Riki. Riki: Melly will love fish! Riki return very soon! Melia: He seems a tad too excited... But I hope he's going to cook up a storm! Hmm. Perhaps I will regret saying that... Net 0 (+4, -4) Melia: ''intriguing.'' Riki: Melly must eat! Melly not forget taste later! Melia: You've definitely piqued my interest! If you recommend it that highly, I will have to give it a try. Riki: Yay! Melly be very happy! Riki find yum yum fish for Melly to eat. Melia: Teehee. Why thank you, Riki. But we have places to go. We should leave your culinary delights until another time. Riki: Boooring! Riki catch it now! Grill fish tastier than tasty! Melia: ''appreciate the offer, but no.'' Riki: Riki know Melly want to eat! Melly MUST eat! Melia: I like to try new things, but... Don't we both have more important things to do? Riki: Important things wait! Riki very quick at catching fish! Melia: Calm down, Riki. I only meant that I do not want to eat right now. I can still try it another time. Riki: But... but... but... OK. So Melly have it later? Melia: I would love to! Thank you, Riki. Riki: Riki promise! Riki catch lots and lots of fish and bring them all to Melly! Melia: I can't wait! Net 0 (-4, +4) Melia: ''sounds gruesome.'' Riki: Melly mean! Why Melly so mean?! Melia: Oh, I'm sorry, Riki. The way you described it just sounded a little too much for me. Riki: Melly not want to eat fish? Fish not yum yum? Melia: Well... The thing is, this 'grill fish' of yours sounds a little plain. Riki: But that why it tastes yum yum! Melly should close her eyes and then eat fish! Melia: ''sounds like a bad idea.'' Riki: Melly not like Riki's idea? Melia: If you say it tastes delicious, I have no reason to doubt you. But I admit blindfolding myself sounds rather adventurous. Riki: Riki only grill fish, Melly. Melly gobble it all up fast! Melia: Do you really expect me to eat something I cannot even see? I am afraid your skills of persuasion are somewhat lacking. Riki: Riki sorry. Riki just want Melly to eat fish... Melia: Cooking for someone is all about learning their likes and dislikes. You cook for the person who eats. Riki: Riki understand. Melly not upset now? Riki sorry for blindfold idea. Melia: I'm not upset, Riki. I still want to eat your food, even if it's strange and unusual. Riki: OK, Melly! Riki cook a storm! Riki make Melly's stomach big and round with yum yum food! Loss (-8) Melia: ''sounds gruesome.'' Riki: Melly mean! Why Melly so mean?! Melia: Oh, I'm sorry, Riki. The way you described it just sounded a little too much for me. Riki: Melly not want to eat fish? Fish not yum yum? Melia: Well... The thing is, this 'grill fish' of yours sounds a little plain. Riki: But that why it tastes yum yum! Melly should close her eyes and then eat fish! Melia: ''it blindfolded?!'' Riki: Oooh. Melly shout at Riki! Melia: You expect me to eat something I cannot even see? You are failing to persuade me. Riki: Riki sorry. Riki just want Melly to eat fish... Melia: If I ate it begrudgingly, that would be disrespectful to the fish. Riki: Riki think so too. In that case Melly should not eat fish! Next time Riki find food Melly like lots and lots. Melia: That sounds like a great idea. You can make my favourite! Riki: Riki can't wait to cook for Melly! Heropon always learn from mistakes. Melia: How very big of you, Riki. I look forward to it! Category:Fallen Arm Heart-to-Hearts Category:Melia Heart-to-Hearts Category:Riki Heart-to-Hearts